Naughty or Nice?
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Eli has been very naughty this year, but instead of punishing him with coal, he's going to be getting a much better punishment. Too bad my plan backfires… I suck at punishing people…


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, only my smutty one-shot!

A/N: Another request from the lovely Lady Azura :) So, not much to say really for this, except that it's a heavy lemony one-shot; enjoy! Oh and the characters are slightly out of the character, well Clare is really.

* * *

Naughty or Nice?

Summary: Eli has been very naughty this year, but instead of punishing him with coal, he's going to be getting a much better punishment. Too bad my plan backfires… I suck at punishing people…

* * *

"Eli you've been a naughty, naughty boy this year, it's time to pay the price." I purred into the phone. I could hear Eli's breathing hitch on the other end, knowing that I was getting to him. I smirked devilishly.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Eli asked, nervously.

"Well, if you come over, I can show you, let's say in an hour?" I suggested. Eli remained quiet on the other end, but he finally responded, "Fine…"

"Good, see you in an hour." I closed my phone and smiled victoriously.

I got up from my bed and walked to my closet, opening it. I reached far into the back, pulling out cute Christmas themed lingerie. It was a long sleeved red leather shirt dress, which showed a good amount of cleavage, and zipped from the middle of the chest, and down to the hem of the dress. The cuffs of the sleeves had white fluffy trim as well as the large hood. I smiled, thanking Fiona for buying this for me for Christmas. She told me to use it when I'm around Eli, and well… right about now seemed like the perfect time.

I removed the t-shirt and shorts and walked to my drawers, pulling out my red highly transparent G-string that had white fluffy trimming on the waist band (just at the front) and on the back, holding all the thin strings together was a reign stone heart, and my matching bra, but it was just highly transparent, no white trimming.

I pulled my outfit on and went to do my make-up.

I normally don't apply this much make-up on, but I'm here to impress Eli with my "other side" and I'm going to do whatever it takes, even if it means wearing dark sparkly black eyes-shadow and dark red lip-gloss. After I was done applying my make-up, I fixed my hair so it was curled nicely. With an added touch, I put a cute red bow in my hair, which had a fake peppermint in the middle. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned, not feeling completely satisfied with my appearance.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." I said out loud.

I headed back to my drawers and opened the sock drawer, pulling out a pair of red fish-net stockings. I pulled those on and smiled in satisfaction.

Eli is in for a big surprise.

* * *

I sighed for the millionth time, checking the time every five minutes.

"Just ten more minutes." I muttered.

I figured it would be a good idea to leave now, to be on time. I grabbed my car keys and my jacket, and headed out the front door. I unlocked the driver's side of Morty and climbed in, turning the ignition on in the process. I waited for the car to heat up for a few seconds. I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Clare's house; I was excited and a bit scared to be honest. I arrived at her house moments later. I turned the car off, extracted the keys and climbed out of Morty.

With slow steps, I made my way up the steps and I knocked on the door a few times.

"…"

I knocked on the door again.

"…"

I frowned.

I walked back a few steps and shouted towards Clare's window, "Clare! Open the door! It's freezing."

As if on cue, I noticed that the front door slowly opened. I practically almost ran up the steps and stepped inside, walking into the living room. I looked around for Clare and frowned.

"Clare?" I asked.

The front door shut behind me and I jumped, doing a 180; my eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Do you like it?" Clare purred. I stared her up and down, wondering if what I was seeing was actually what I was looking at. Clare slowly walked up to me in her slightly revealing lingerie, making me swallow nervously. Clare stood in front of me, and she provocatively traced her red glossed bottom lip with her tongue. Clare reached up and she placed the tip of her index finger under my chin, and pushed it up, closing my mouth.

Clare smiled, her smoldering blue eyes glancing into mine.

"Wh-where did… how did you… when did you—

"Ah, ah, ah… I didn't say you can speak did I?" Clare questioned

I narrowed my eyes at her and I opened my mouth to say something, but she brought her finger to my lips, I immediately closed my mouth.

"Let's go upstairs." She whispered seductively.

I nodded slowly, and followed Clare up the stairs, my eyes falling to her ass, which I had to admit looked great in her leather lingerie. I licked my lips and entered her room. Clare had pushed me onto the bed that used to belong to her sister and I stared at her confusedly as she stood at the edge of the bed. She placed her hands on her hips and said demandingly, "Your clothes, remove them."

I blinked a few times and shrugged.

I pulled my jacket off along with my long sleeve shirt, Clare had moved across the room, and stood in front of her laptop, giving me a glimpse of her red G-string. My cock twitched behind my skinny jeans, and I practically tore them off.

"Leave your boxers on." Clare stated.

I nodded and dropped my pants to the floor of her room. Clare moved away from her laptop and she stood at the edge of the bed, bringing her finger up to her lips. She eyed me up and down and smirked lightly saying, "I haven't done anything to you, and you're already hard Eli?" I sat up on my elbows and shrugged my shoulder. I asked, "Why am I here Clare?"

"Well," She started, slowly playing with the zipper of her shirt dress, "You've been, very very naughty this year Eli, it's time for your punishment."

How have I been naughty?

"How have I been naughty?" I asked out loud.

"Well, remember two months ago when you were checking out that girl, when I was sitting right beside you?" Clare stated, pulling the zipper down slowly and then back up. I nodded finally.

"Do you remember what you did two weeks ago, when I found you kissing that really ugly chick?" Clare stated. I swallowed hard… Of course she would only be ugly in Clare's eyes, but I nodded. Clare crawled onto the bed, slowly inching her way closer to me. She crawled on top of me, almost pressing her chest against my face. I clenched my jaw when she purposely brushed her pussy against my now painfully hard erection.

"Time to give you your punishment, and… it's not going to be coal." Clare whispered softly against my lips.

She crushed hers over mine, and pulled back, sitting on my lap. I couldn't help but moan when she sat on my erection. Clare reached in between her breasts and started to pull the zipper down, revealing more skin, and her red highly transparent bra; I could clearly see her nipples, which were already hard, slightly poking through the light fabric of her bra. Clare removed the garment, showing what she was wearing underneath.

I moved my eyes up from her black rimmed eyes, to her red glossy lips, her neck, and her chest and down to the cute G-string she wore. Clare giggled and questioned cutely, "Do you like what you see?" I pinned my eyebrows together. Like it? The correct word to use is love. God I absolutely love the way Clare looked right now. She leaned down and planted her lips over mine. I reached up and placed my hands on her thighs creating small circles with my thumbs. Clare slipped her tongue into my mouth and I groaned, loving the taste that lingered in her mouth.

Clare rolled her hips forward, causing me to moan.

She licked my lips, before pulling my bottom lip between her teeth. Clare leaned back and she shifted a bit, slowly moving her hips back and forth. I gasped, my eyes threatening to close. Clare smiled and she tossed her head back and moaned, while she reached up and grabbed her breasts. I watched through half lidded eyes as her hips continued to thrust back and forth slowly, while her hands continued to squeeze her breasts, occasionally pinching her nipples through her bra.

I grabbed her hips gently and thrust my hips up. I asked softly, "What's my punishment, Clare?"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing those blue eyes that I loved, now dilated and glazed with lust.

Clare smirked and she moved off my lap, causing my painfully hard erection to stand back up behind my boxers. Clare removed them, tossing them on the floor and she cocked her head to the side, faintly smiling devilishly. I swallowed hard, watching her make her way between my legs. She glanced up at me and leaned forward, placing a small feather light kiss over the tip of my cock, which was already swollen and wet.

I thrust my hips up, taunting her to continue, but she wouldn't; only continued to brush her lips along my dick. I groaned and thrust my hips up again, causing the head to graze against her lips. Clare moved her mouth and started to place teasing kisses on my hipbones, inching closer and closer to the shaft, but she would only move to my other hipbone. I moaned. This teasing is fucking killing me.

"Clare please…" I whined.

"Please what?" She asked, sitting back.

I glared at her and she smiled a little. Clare wrapped her small hand around the base of my dick and she leaned down and wrapped her lips around the tip, giving a small suck to it. I moaned and my hips jerked slightly uncontrollably. Clare pulled her mouth away, swirling her tongue around expertly before stabbing the tip into the slit. I breathed "fuck" under my breath and my eyes soon closed over. Clare wrapped her lips around the tip again and moved her hand away, as she moved her head down, and then back up.

I reached up and ran my fingers through her hair. Clare moved her head back and stroked what wasn't in her mouth as she sucked hard and faster, her cheeks becoming hallow. I moaned loud and breathed heavily. My eyes slowly drifted open. I watched through half lidded eyes as Clare pulled her mouth away, running her lips down the shaft, before tracing her tongue back up.

"Dammit Clare, stop teasing…" I groaned.

"Patience is a virtue _Elijah_." Clare responded, moving back.

"Not right now it isn't." I retorted.

"Awww. I'm sorry, that's not my problem now is it?" Clare questioned.

Not her problem?

I growled and grabbed her arm, pulling her to me. I flipped us over so I was lying on top of her. Clare gasped as I crushed my lips over hers. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and reached up, softly grabbing her breast in my hand. She moaned as I squeezed it gently. I pulled my mouth away and placed a trail of kisses down her chest. I teasingly sucked on her nipple through her bra, causing her to arch her back and moan loud.

"Just so you know Clare," I said against her flesh, "You such at punishing people… I'm going punish for thinking you can tease me and get away with it." I watched her eyes grow slightly wide, but she only smirked in response. I sat back on my legs and spread hers. I liked how she looked right now, her skin shone with a light sheen of sweat, her hair was tousled, and her lips were slightly parted.

"What are you going to do?" She asked softly.

I moved forward and purposely rubbed my dick against her, causing her to gasp.

"Don't ask questions Clare… you'll love it." I purred. She nodded and squeaked when I flipped her over to her side. I pushed her soaked panties to the side, and pulled her leg over my shoulder. Clare whimpered as I pushed the tip of my cock inside, and then pulled out, teasing her. Clare clenched the bed-sheets and she whined in her throat. I pushed my cock inside, and groaned. Clare tilted her head back and demanded me to move.

I started moving, but slowly. I held her thigh, and continued to thrust my dick back and forth at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Eli please move faster." Clare moaned.

I ignored her, smirking devilishly as I continued to teasingly fuck her very slowly. Clare moved to her back and she thrust her hips up, whining, "Eli please… faster, please…" I loomed over her, pushing my dick deeper inside her. Clare moaned and I grazed my lips against her ear whispering, "Please what?" Clare groaned and she thrust her hips up again.

"Faster…"

"What?" I asked, while I reached up and grabbed her breast, still clad in her bra.

"Eli please… fuck me faster." She whimpered.

I leaned back and grabbed her hips, starting a fast rhythm, causing Clare to arch her back and moan loud. I groaned and leaned forward, pressing my chest against hers, as I continued to thrust my cock in and out of her still very tight pussy. Clare wrapped her legs around my waist and moaned, "Harder."

I didn't need to be told twice, I thrust my hips harder, and she moaned faster.

"Oh Eli, yes right there! Yes, ohhh!" She cried out.

I pushed her legs open wider, my thrusts becoming hard and erratic at this moment.

"Ah, ah, ah! Eli, oh my god!" Clare screamed.

I felt her walls tighten around me, and just as she was about to come, I pulled out of her. Clare whined and arched her back, biting her bottom lip hard. She whined, "Eli, no why did you stop?"

"This is what you get for being naughty Clare."

"Eli you were naughty too." Clare protested.

"Yeah, and you know I apologize for those things I did, what you did was just cruel, you know I hate teasing." I responded.

"Well you shouldn't have kissed that ugly chick." Clare pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Tell you what," I started. I turned to her and pressed my lips against my ear, "Next time I do something so horrible, when I'm _wasted_, I'll let you do whatever you want with me."

Clare smirked.

"Anything?"

"Anything." I responded.

Clare smiled and she pressed her lips against mine. She pulled away and reached up to touch my face.

"Well good, because I don't think there's room on my nice list for you."

End!

* * *

Hm, this was hot neh? Reviews?


End file.
